Undying Love
by DanniellaJessibelleBlack
Summary: Seth is a happy-go-lucky teen werewolf, Danniella is beautiful, rough and tough girl. Can Seth break throgh her tough barrier? Will Dannie fall for Seth after she knows his secret? What is Dannie hiding? She's also not human.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Chapter 1-Prologue

Danniella's Point of View

**Author's Notes ( they will always be in bold )**

** Hey, I made a new story called Undying Love, it still has Dannie and Seth, because I believe that they should be together, but it is way different. I hope you like it and I want some reviews! :) Okay? Tell me if you like or not! This will also be much, much longer! Also, before we move on I am NOT Stephanie Meyer. I wish I was at times, but I'm not. I do NOT own any characters except for Danniella Jessibelle, Jayden Ryan, Melissa Elizabeth, Anna-Claire Madeline, and Kayden Cole, alright? Yeah, I like odd names. :) I hope you 3!**

Man, do I hate this place. I hate it so much here. I hate La Push with a fiery passion! My big sister, Melissa forced us. Wait a moment, wait a moment, I'm getting a head of myself. Let me start over.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Dannie! Wake up, sunshine!" Melissa practically screamed in my ear. I screamed as my eyes popped open. I rolled over and fell onto the floor. She laughed at me.

"Now, what do you want?" I growled at her.

She gave me a soft smile and said, "Why don't you come down for breakfast, we need to talk."

I was confused, I normally don't come down for lunch, let alone breakfast. I sleep late. "That's it?" I questioned, as I narrowed my eyes at her, "That's all you wanted."

"Actually no, we need to have a discussion as a family." Oh no, this can't be good. "Why don't you help me wake up the others," she continued.

"Alright, I guess," I agreed, "it's not like I'm going back to sleep or anything." Yeah, I know I was being an asshole, but I have to sleep.

I walked into each and every one of my sibling's room yelling at them to get the hell up or throwing things at them, until I got to Annie's room. My youngest sister slept peacefully with her stuffed bunny, Num-nums, she named him when she was two. I loved her so much, I just couldn't tell her to get up, so I carried her baby-style to my waiting family. I sat down with her in my lap, when she started to stir. No one dared to make a noise, as little Annie rubbed her big brown eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked the one question going through my mind.

"Well, I'll just say it," Melissa smiled, or as I like to call her "M", "We're moving!"

No one made a move. Her smile faded at our expressions. "Oh come on guys, this could fun." she said.

"Fun? FUN?" my little brother Kayden yelled. "I hate the idea!" I feel your pain little bro.

"I second that," Jayden, my twin brother, agreed.

"I want to stay here, it's nice," Anna-Claire looked at M and pouted, holding back tears. I felt so bad for her.

"Dannie?" M asked me, her eyes pleading for my help. I thought about it. Did I want to move? No. Did I want to leave the one place I had ever lived in? No. Did I like this idea? HELL NO! Although I did love my sister with all my heart and soul, and I'd follow her to the ends of the Earth.

I sighed. I raised my hand and said, "I'm in," everyone stared at me with their jaws hanging open, even little Annie, "What, it could fun." Boy was I wrong.

**End of Flashback**

So now you see why how I got myself into this mess. Do you want to know why I hate it now. There is absolutely no SUNSHINE! I mean what the fuck is wrong with this place? There is about a population of zero! I'm sitting in the backseat of M's car, listening to damn Taylor Swift. Annie wanted to and we all gave in. Jay, my nickname for him, is writing in his little diary, or "journal" as he calls it. Annie's singing along to whatever song we're at, M of course is driving, she's the only one that can drive. Jay and I are almost sixteen, ALMOST! Kayden is listening to his beat-up iPod, or my beat-up iPod. I lent it to him for the trip. Poor me is only staring out the window seeing, you guessed it, trees. That's all there is here.

Then, I saw something a little more interesting, seven or eight, really buff, hot guys were laughing and walking down the side of the road. Hey, maybe I should give old La Push a chance.

**So, what did you think, I think it gives you a little preview of the story, I like it. Right now, I don't expect it to come off straight a hit so you don't have to review this one time ( if you don't want to ), but I expect at least a couple for my next chapter, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2 Moving In

Chapter 2-Moving In

Danniella's Point of View

**Author's Notes**

** Hey y'all. I had this all nice and neat and ready to go, when what do you know a power outage! I mean seriously, a POWER OUTAGE? I hate them, and to make matters worse, my dang internet connection got blocked. I tried to get this to you yesterday. That sucked. So, we had to go out and buy a new connector. I'm so sorry I didn't get this when you wanted it. I also expect some reviews this time. I'm not letting you off so easily. If you really like this story and want to keep on reading, REVIEW! It's that little button at the bottom of your screen.**

"Okay guys," M starts as we pull up to the house, "I know your not used to this, but we're going to make this work, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Annie agrees, she was the only one who has said anything the entire trip here.

M sighs when no one else said a word. We were all too angry with her.

M opens her door, and Annie pushes me out mine. It's a nicer house compared to the rest of them. It is white with a black roof and two stories. It's kind of like our other house back in Southern California. Yeah, that was where we lived my entire childhood. I want to go home so much. Sunbathing, surfing, and boys, so many cute boys. I need to stop thinking about it.

I hear the ocean waves crashing not a mile away. Okay, at least I can still surf.

M didn't let us bring much, just clothes and important, small things. I don't have much, but I brought a family picture, my baseball equipment, and my guitar. I couldn't bring my surfboard, because it was too big, and couldn't fit in the car. That just damn sucks.

Annie and Kayden race inside to find the better room. I haul mine and Kayden's things, and Jay, as I call him, grabs his and Annie's. We sneak a look at each other as he opens the door. Annie squeals upstairs, so I start there. I walk into this humongous room to see Annie sitting on the king-sized bed. I look at her smiling face, and can't help but laugh at her. She pouts her lips, and I run to the next room, avoiding her eyes because it's not my decision. You see that's why M's in charge around here. She's got a big heart, but puppy-dog-eyes don't effect her like they do Jay and me. We always give in to them. I always call her a soulless demon because she doesn't find them adorable.

Next is smaller, but not by much, it has bunk beds, and two dressers. It has a cozy feeling to it. Jay and Kayden are talking about it and making plans on to make it even better. Jayden and Kayden were supposed to be twins, because the doctors said I was going to be a boy. I turned out to be a disappointment, because I am a girl.

I walk into the last room to find three bed in different corners of the square shaped room. The walls are all different colors. One wall is a sea blue, one is a dark green, one a fiery red, the last a simple white. The beds are different, too. One a light blue with darker blue pillows, one is a soft green with light brown pillows, and the last is a maroon with black pillows.

M walks up to me, holding Annie's hand, "See, Annie, this is our room. Yours, Dannie's, and mine."

I stare at her, what the hell? I need my own room. Simple statement. We never shared rooms back in California. So, now we have to? I don't think so.

Annie hugs me and says, "Did you hear that, Dannie, we're gonna be roommates!" She giggles and jumps on the green bed. "Is this one mine?" she asks.

"Yep," M answers, "That one is mine, and that one is Dannie's." She points as she says this. I walk over to my own and sit down. I feel it's soft feeling, and my eyes begin to water. I don't know why, but they do.

"Danniella? Don't you like it?" M asks softly. She's trying to make me happy. I manage a smile and nod my head slowly. I do like it, I really do.

"Last one to unpack and head to the beach is the rotten egg," Jay says, looking at our room with his beautiful gray eyes.

I smile and say, "Your going down."

I race to fold my clothes and stick them my dresser. Then I run into our bathroom. Every room has their own. I sit my utilities by the sink, I'll put them up later. I place my guitar beside my side table, my baseball equipment under the bed, my family photo on my side table. I put my gray swimsuit on under my red tank top and slip on some cute ripped black mini-shorts. I grab my red sunglasses and look in the bathroom vanity mirror. I have dark brown hair, almost black, with natural red highlights. My eyes are black, like you can't see my pupil. My skin is tan, not like these people here, but still tan.

"Dannie," Jay calls, "Your not going to win the race by staring at your reflection!" I run down the stairs, and outside into the warm afternoon, it is cloudy, but I can still see the sun.

I sprint down to the direction of the sound of crashing waves. I spot Jay and Kayden sitting in the sun, well Kayden is. Jay is perched up against a tree, reading the newspaper. He spots me and walks over with a grin plastered on to his face.

"Beat you again, hotshot." He loves to call me stuff like that, knowing it pushes my buttons. Jay and I are fraternal twins. We are exact opposites. He has blonde hair, I have almost black. He's sickly pale, I'm horribly tan. He has light gray eyes, mine are as black as they come. He loves the dark, I'm scared of it, so on and so forth. We make up for it in one thing, our tempers. We are both short-fused. I blow up way more he does, but he still has his moments.

I stick my tongue out at him and say, "No fair, I'm a girl. We take longer."

"Yeah, no kidding," he laughs. I walk away as he goes talking back to Kayden.

I see a whole bunch of shirtless guys, walking around and laughing at each other. I realize that those are the ones that I saw earlier today. I sit down in the sand and listen to the sound of the waves. I sigh as they get closer to me. Did I really want them to talk to me? They're probably drug dealers or something. I mean their like at least 6'3. They're probably all on steroids. I wander where they get theirs. Damn, are they huge. Their biceps are like the size of my head!

Then, I hear it. The rumors about my brother are spreading again. Yeah, he's goth, but he doesn't wear makeup or anything. I won't let him dye his beautiful blonde, black.

"Hey, look it's the new boy, just look at his skin, he doesn't belong around here, unless he wants his ass whopped!" they all laugh, and I feel the heat rising in my body. I jump off the ground and turn around. They don't have all racist about it. I storm up to them, as they all look down at me.

The anger was getting to me. "Who said that?" I growl. They look puzzled at my moment. "Who said that?" I say again.

"I did," one says walking to the front to look at me, "What are you going to do about it, shortie?" That just about did it. I am short, only 5'3. My brother is a head taller than me at 5'11. I pull back my arm, and before he realizes it, I punch him in the nose. I hear a loud, satisfying crack. My hand hurts like hell but he clutches his nose.

"You broke my nose," he states. "You fucking broke my nose!" I just smirk at him. He begins to tremble hysterically.

"Oh, no, you did it now," one says.

"Paul, calm down," another soothes. So the racist mother-fucker is named Paul.

One boy runs up to me, growling at him. He grabs my hand and pulls me behind him. I looked around in fear, I don't know what to do.

"Paul, get the hell away from her!" he yells. His voice is soft, smooth, but you can the anger in it. Does he do this to all of the girls he meets? I hope not. Paul growls again, as I snap back into reality.

"What about Rachael? What would she say" Paul instantly stops at the young man's voice. Rachael? Who's that?

Paul mumbles a sorry to me and starts walking in the other direction.

The man looks at me and everything stops. His eyes are a dark chocolate, almost as dark as mine. His shaggy hair falls over his eyes, and on his ears. He has full soft pink lips, I just want to press them against mine …. stop it Dannie you don't even know the boy. I began to blush because he kept staring at me, his mouth slightly gaping. I begin to blush deeper, he wouldn't stop.

"Come on, Seth, before you ruin everything with this girl." So, his name is Seth, it's beautiful like him. Dannie, shut up!

"Wait," he says, "Will I see you again?" I blush deeper, he's got me tough-tied. He smiles. "Do you, um, want to go to a bonfire this Saturday on the beach?"

"Um, sure," I feel so awkward. He's interested in me? Me. How can this incredibly cute guy like me. Everything is coming too fast. I see his worried expression, before blacking out.


End file.
